


A Scarred Sun Rising

by Daydreaminganewworld



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, In case you are wondering I do not know what I am doing still, Minor Injuries, Multi, Scars, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, beej is in love like holy shit he is so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreaminganewworld/pseuds/Daydreaminganewworld
Summary: Beetlejuice and the Maitlands relax in bed together, and the ghost couple ask for stories about the multitude of scars Beetlejuice has.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	A Scarred Sun Rising

It was a quiet rainy night, the three paranormal beings of the Maitland-Deetz home were laid out on their bed in the attic, in various states of undress, tired but not yet ready to fall asleep, too stubborn to submit to the exhaustion dragging their limbs and mumbling their words. Rain played a quiet rhythm on the roof above them, not helping with the whole staying awake thing as it played a lulling white noise. Beetlejuice was stretched out on his stomach, his eyes barely managing to stay open, hair glowing loving magenta and green as he sleepily basked in the glow of being surrounded by two of the sexiest people he’d ever met. Adam was leaned on the backboard of the bed, running a gentle, calloused hand through the demon’s hair, who was almost purring from the attention, and peacefully watching as Barbara was sat on the other side of Beetlejuice, fingers tracing imaginary shapes and lines around the collection of scars covering Beetlejuice’s body. 

Beetlejuice wasn’t sure what the ghost couple’s obsession with these quiet moments were. They insisted they adored these times, that they loved just looking at him, but he didn’t get it. He knew his body wasn’t a pretty sight, riddled with scars and strange markings. He’d been told that scars were sexy in a rugged way, and if that were true, he must be downright smoldering, but he wasn’t really sure he was someone that could ever be described as pretty or beautiful. And yet, the Maitlands would take these times and just… take him in. Like he was a sunrise, or something equally cheesy that they’d definitely say. 

He’d never say it aloud, but that’s certainly how Beetlejuice saw them. He remembered the first time he saw the sunrise, he was struck for a moment, staring in awe at all the colors and light seeping into the world around him. That’s how Barbara and Adam were to him, the sun rising up in his dark world, bringing color and light back into reality. He would sometimes find himself just… looking at Adam and Barbara, and he wasn’t even mentally undressing them! He was just appreciating how they look, thinking of how great they were, and how lucky he was that he hadn’t permanently screwed everything up between them all yet. They were just so sweet, so kind, so loving, they treated him so well, and yet, underneath all the fluff and love, hid a mischievous side that sent his cold conniving heart aflutter, a darker side of them that would kill a person if they threatened someone the couple loved. God, he could never let anyone know he had such smoopy thoughts. Whatever remained of his reputation would never recover from it. 

Barbara slowly circled a finger around the curious scattered scars littering Beetlejuice’s side, dark and slightly puckered. “What are these from?” She asked, running her fingers over the marked skin, bringing the demon out of his overly indulgent thoughts with her gentle touch. 

Beetlejuice hummed in thought for a moment, lazily nuzzling her calf stretched out next to him, before answering, “Had an incident in this bio exorcism case, was helping get rid of this crazy paranoid schmuck, and he tried to take us out with this homemade holy water acid mix. Ruined my shirt, had to find a new one in lost and found.” He pouted at the memory, still put out from the affront done to his limited wardrobe. 

Barbara pursed her lips. “Well that’s rude.” 

“Right? I liked that shirt! Breathers have no respect for the dead.” 

Adam chuckled at the two as he twirled a lock of Beetlejuice’s hair around his fingers. Beetlejuice let out a soft whimper at the pressure, pondering if he wasn’t yet too tired to perhaps lull the mood in the air to something a bit more heated. 

“This one?” Barbara asked, carefully running a finger around the glossy burn scar wrapped around Beetlejuice’s left shoulder. 

He grimaced. “That one’s embarrassing. I was trying to figure out levitation while summoned back when I first got cursed, and lost control. The lit fireplace I crashed into got off worse than I did, though.” 

“You are a menace,” Adam shook his head fondly. 

Beetlejuice shifted his head to shoot Adam a wide, sharp toothed grin. “And yet you let me stay here.” 

“Like we’d want you anywhere else,” Adam replied, making the demon choke in surprise at the sentiment. 

Overwhelmed, Beetlejuice stuffed his face into the bed, muttering “Shut up, you dork,” into the sheets. Barbara grinned at the adorable display and pressed a kiss to the burn scar she was examining, causing his indecipherable muttering to grow louder, mixing well with the tapping of the rain. Eventually he did speak clearly enough for them to hear. “Wouldn’t want you two anywhere else, either.” They both smiled at that, their eyes crinkling beautifully as love overtook their entire expression. Beetlejuice loved that he caused that. It felt better than any scare he’d pulled in the past millennia. 

Adam took one of Beetlejuice’s hands, rubbing his fingers over the unnaturally colored skin stretched over the other’s knuckles while Barbara rested more fully on top of Beetlejuice’s back, humming a songless tune as she struggled to stay awake. Slowly, Adam moved his attention further along to the rest of Beetlejuice’s arm, randomly dotted with faded laceration marks. “So, what are these from?” He asked, stroking the scars. 

Slowly the demon peeked up from the bed, eyeing the marks Adam was rubbing. “Eh, random shit I got into over the years, too boring to really keep track of,” Beetlejuice sniffed. 

“And this?” Adam examined the dark splotch stretched on the underside of Beetlejuice’s upper arm. 

“Ok I actually don’t know why of all the injuries I’ve gotten, that one scarred so bad. My arm was just sliced open when I was climbing over a fence, nothing big, and then it just blew up into that over the next few months,” Beetlejuice rested his cheek on the bed, frowning. 

“Must be a keloid scar,” Barbara hummed. She studied the scar for a moment before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the raised skin. 

“Whoa-! Jeez, didn’t realize how sensitive that spot was,” Beetlejuice blinked owlishly at his limb, before wiggling his eyebrows at the other two. “Well, that’s details to save for later,” he grinned deviously. Barbara snorted while Adam rolled his eyes. 

“So what about this one with stitches? Seems a bit more intense than the other ‘boring’ ones you described,” Barbara asked, gently pushing the dark arm hair covering the pale stitch marks away. 

“Got into a knife fight with this one drunk dickhead a while back. I won, and he found himself locked up for the night for fighting air,” Beetlejuice replied smugly. 

“Ah.” Barbara nodded sagely, wondering if she really should have expected anything else from their demonic love. 

She looked back over Beetlejuice’s back. There were still multitudes of old injuries to look over, centuries of stories to tell, and yet, to her dismay, her eyes were insistently drawn to the newest looking one, still puckered up from its healing, a round scar perfectly in the center of Beetlejuice’s upper back. She bit her lip guiltily, and couldn’t stop her hand from nearing the dark circle. But inches away she froze, uncertain of just how welcome she’d be to touching _that_ injury. 

She saw Beetlejuice shifting in the corner of her periphery, and Barbara looked over to see that Beetlejuice was staring up at her. He had no expression on his face, an unusual occurrence for his emotive being. Barbara glanced back to the scar, and slowly let her finger circle it, as if she were playing on a crystal wine glass. Beetlejuice sighed, his eyes closing, and Barbara felt her shoulders start to relax. 

She looked up to Adam, and saw how intensely he was staring at her and Beetlejuice, ready to intervene if either needed it. Seeing how intent he looked, brow knit tight together and crinkling his forehead, it was enough to make Barbara giggle as the rest of her unease melted away, replaced with adoration for the two beings before her. Adam started, pulled out of his thoughts by Barbara’s laughter, and he turned a shade sheepish when he saw Barbara grinning at him. She leaned forward and drew him into a deep, recentering kiss, putting dark thoughts of the past behind them. 

When they parted, Barbara and Adam saw Beetlejuice staring at them hopefully, and he was quickly indulged by the two. Their kisses left him blinking slowly, a wide, satisfied grin spreading across his face and filling the ghost couple with glowing pride that they could cause such a reaction still. 

Barbara yawned, feeling her energy sapping rapidly, and she snuggled closer to Beetlejuice’s side, who happily wrapped an arm around her, the two basking in the warmth of their close proximity. Adam hummed sleepily, his hand moving to comb through Barbara’s blond hair, making her sigh and snuggle deeper into place comfortably, while the other hand took Beetlejuice’s unoccupied hand and began rubbing circles on it once more. 

The rain pattered on, but soon it would give way to a beautiful, colorful sunrise. Though, it really couldn’t even dream of topping the beauty Adam and Barbara had, Beetlejuice thought to himself. ‘I should still wake them up to watch it, though. They’d like it, the dorks.’ For now, though, Beetlejuice basked in the warmth of his own two sunrises. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was pure indulgent fluff for me because I crave more beetlelands in the fandom. So I did my part.  
> You can find me on tumblr [@daydreaming-jessi](https://daydreaming-jessi.tumblr.com/) Where I’m currently starving for more beetlelands content.


End file.
